


Idiots in Love

by Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, there isn't really any terezi/karkat but there is a little bit onesided i guess, weird romance stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence/pseuds/Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is stupid and jealous. Karkat is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written earlier today. It's not really edited at all and probably very out of character for all the characters involved(sorry). This is for mercenaryflower on tumblr because BIRTHDAYS! Happy birthday!!! Anyway, enjoy really sloppily written DaveKat.

Before you met Karkat, you always kind of pictured him as a loud, annoying pipsqueak. You never expected him to be... Well...

 

Hot.

 

When you landed on the meteor, he introduced himself and you had to hold back the blush that was creeping up your cheeks.

 

He's pretty short with a lean build. His face is beautiful with perfect lips and big, gorgeous eyes. You feel lucky to have met someone like him.

 

Over the next year the two of you become really close, spending nearly every waking moment together. He seems completely oblivious to your advances though. As the year progresses, you can  see him spending more and more time watching Terezi out of the corner of his eye. When she talks to him, you can see his cheeks turn a warm red colour.

 

You get jealous.

 

Terezi was eager to accept your offer of a date. You have to admit that you're enjoying this romantic relationship with her as much as she seems to be enjoying it.

 

But your crush on Karkat is still gnawing at you in the back of your mind. Every time you look at Terezi, you wish it could be Karkat. You desperately wish it could be Karkat nestled into your side at night, Karkat laughing at your dumb jokes and lightly pecking you on the lips, Karkat staying up late with you, watching crappy movies just as an excuse to cuddle.

 

You decide that you can't do this anymore.

 

You break up with Terezi and spend the next week holed up in your room. You refuse to see anyone. You feel horrible for how you treated her. You feel even worse about stealing Terezi from Karkat like you did. Your friends deserve some time away from you. You hear Rose knocking on your door from time to time, telling you this isn't a healthy way to deal with your problems. Terezi comes by once or twice to see if you're okay.

 

You only hear from Karkat once, after a week without any contact with anyone. He's quiet, slowly knocking on the door before asking if he can come in.

 

You're silent for a moment, but you stand up and make your way over to the door, unlocking it and letting him in. You don't look him in the eyes. You can feel his gaze travelling over you.

 

After the longest minute of your life, being stared at by the person of your dreams, he leans in and wraps his arms around you. You stay still for a moment, not sure what to do. You decide maybe it would be okay to...

 

You wrap your arms around him, burying your face in his shoulder. You cry on him, apologizing in as many ways as you can think of for what you have done to him and everyone else. By the time you pull away, your face is red and blotchy and wet.

 

He brings you over to the bed and you both sit, side by side. You're both silent. He's waiting for you to start. You hesitate, then apologize again. You apologize for hurting him and for hurting Terezi. You apologize for everything you've ever done to anybody. He listens and accepts your apology.

 

You tell him why you did all the things you did, what your motivations were. He blushes when you tell him about your feelings for him.

 

He tells you he feels the same way.

 

You freeze in shock.

 

You hesitantly lean in closer to him. He does the same. Your lips meet.

 

Everything finally feels right.


End file.
